Manny Escuela
Manny Escuela (1973—2008) is a character in Grand Theft Auto IV. He is a Puerto Rican ex-convict who has apparently changed his ways, and now wants to clean up the streets of Bohan. Biography Manny Escuela is Puerto Rican who grew up in South Bohan. It is implied he is a former gangster and heroin addict, but has now changed his ways. He claims that he owes too much to the "streets" and now wants to clean them up to settle his debt to society. However, he has also hired a cameraman, Jay Hamilton, to film his quest, leading many to believe that he is only interested in becoming famous. He operates out of the St. Mary's Recreational Center where he runs a youth outreach program and also is a dance instructor. Manny is eventually introduced to Niko Bellic by his childhood friend Mallorie Bardas. Rather than personally clean up Bohan himself, Escuela pays Niko to do the dirty work for him. Niko drives around town exterminating drug dealers under orders from Escuela, who arrives afterwards with a camera crew to take credit. It appears that Escuela is also doing vigilante work for corrupt cop Francis McReary. Francis even appears in one of Escuela's videos. Escuela is well-known in South Bohan, but generally disliked by most characters Niko interacts with. Even Niko is beyond irritated by Escuela's antics and ridiculous claims. At one point Escuela even takes credit for the creation of rap, despite his obvious lack of skill, and implies he refused to continue because of his distaste with commercialization. Escuela's annoying habit of filming finally goes too far when he attempts to film a confrontation with another "community leader" of sorts, drug empress Elizabeta Torres. However, with the police closing in on her operations, she is in a paranoid, cocaine-fueled rage and executes both Manny and Jay, shooting Escuela in the eye. She then pays Niko to deliver the bodies to a black market organ dealer, the dealer states the organs will help a lot of people, Niko says "He'd been trying to help the streets his whole life... maybe he'll be actually doing it now." LCPD Database record Surname: Escuela First Name: Manny Age: 35 Place of Birth: South Bohan Affiliations: Linked to the Spanish Lords Criminal Record: *1994 - Fraud *1997 - Possession Controlled Substance: Heroin Notes: * South Bohan based fraudster and drug dealer. * Former member of the Spanish Lords * Reinvented himself as a community leader and started a youth center. * Suspected in assaults against criminals around his neighborhood. Mission appearances ;GTA IV * Escuela of the Streets (Boss) * Street Sweeper (Boss) * The Puerto Rican Connection (Boss) * Have A Heart (Killed) Gallery File:MannyEscuela-Artwork.jpg|Pre-release artwork. Trivia *His last name, Escuela, means "school" in Spanish. *A mural depicting Manny can be seen in Bohan in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. *Manny might a perfectionist, making sure everything is up to his standards. *We are led to believe Manny used to do drugs and was a criminal. He claims he aint touched a drug in years in the mission, Escuela of the Streets. External link Manny Escuela on Rockstar's site nl:Manny Escuela Escuela, Manny Escuela, Manny Escuela, Manny Escuela, Manny